


300 days

by cravitoothies



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee Shops, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, also wonjin has a cafe in this, idk how to tag, it ends somewhat happy though i swear, it's pure fluff for the first half, moguham side ship, watch serim and allen as they go through their relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravitoothies/pseuds/cravitoothies
Summary: the story of serim and allen's blossoming relationship from day 1 to day 300
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim, Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	300 days

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's author 🌻 here ^-^ yes i'm back with another sellen story already T__T and this time it's going to be a full-fledged fic!! my first one actually so i hope it turned out okay! the whole thing's going to be 11 chapters total and i have the whole thing planned out and partly written already!! i'm going to try and update it every few days-a week so :D if you're still reading this i hope you like it <3 
> 
> and also!! thank you to my friend who helped me plan out this whole story and dealt with me bothering her about it every chance i could T__T

_Crash_

The sound of fallen cups and utensils echoed throughout the cafe as Serim muttered a curse under his breath. 

“AGH! I’m sorry Wonjin!! I’ll deal with it, don’t worry!” The blue-haired boy exclaimed as he rushed to grab a towel and clean up the mess he made, receiving a chuckle from the cafe owner.

“You really can’t go one day without dropping something, now can you?” The younger boy responded. “You're lucky you’re my best friend.”

You would think after helping out at the cafe for a few months Serim would have finally gotten the hang of it all, but he was still as clumsy as on his first day. Honestly, he felt bad at times because he truly wanted to help Wonjin out, but it was clear he was not the most agile employee. Dropping cups and plates had become so commonplace for the boy, that it’d be surprising if he didn’t at this point. It was so commonplace in fact that Wonjin had even suggested they started keeping count as a joke, not anticipating the older boy would rack up a tally of twenty-three mishaps so quickly. In _twelve_ days to be exact. And he didn’t even work every day. 

With a heavy sigh, he finished cleaning up his mess, casting the soaked towels to the side before re-assuming his place at the register. It had been a slow day so far, only a handful of customers trickling in and out the front door. Not that Serim minded, there was something comforting in the quiet ambience of the coffee shop. The incoherent conversations, the scent of cakes and caffeine, the soft sound of the radio in the background. Not to mention, the fact that his best friend ran it made it all the better, his presence being enough to make the older boy smile. 

_Ding_

The sound of the cafe door opening snapped Serim out of his thoughts as his eyes darted up from the countertop to greet the new customer. 

“Hello, welcome to Cloud 9 may i take yo-”

Serim nearly choked on his spit.

The customer was cute, like _really_ cute. The boy was shorter than him, maybe half a head shorter, give or take, with messy dyed blonde hair that came down to just above his eyes and a smile that made Serim’s thoughts turn into mush. He looked small in his clothes, the sleeves of his cardigan pulled over his hands, practically drowning him. His eyes looked nervous though, darting around the room as light reflected off them, making them glisten. He was adorable and Serim’s day just got a whole lot more interesting.

“Hello?”

Serim snapped out of his thoughts before clearing his throat. _Right, working._

“Sorry,” he sheepishly apologised, cheeks flushed. “May I take your order?”

“No problem,” the unnamed boy responded with a smile and Serim nearly lost it. His voice was just as cute as his appearance, laced with an unfamiliar accent that the taller boy thought added to his charm. “Can I have the umm..”

The boy in front of him paused for a second, his mouth opening and closing multiple times before a small blush started to form on his cheeks. He sheepishly looked up at Serim before pointing at a photo on the menu in front of them.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember the word,” the boy muttered sheepishly, his eyes avoiding Serim’s. 

Serim thought he was going to melt.

“Don’t worry about it! I got it!” He responded, almost a bit too eagerly as the boy flashed him a small smile before leaving as Serim noted down his order.

The blue haired boy smiled to himself, before turning to Wonjin, only to be met with the latter boy looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

“You look like a schoolboy in love,” the younger commented.

Serim paused for a second before responding. “He’s cute, that’s all.”

“Go talk to him.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“Why?”

“I’m sick of you saying you’re tired of third-wheeling me and Mogu.”

“...”

“Also you’ll regret it if you don’t”

“Fine.”

Wonjin was right. He would regret it if he didn’t at least attempt to speak to the boy. Even if this ended in disaster, at least he could say he tried, preventing his mind from being plagued with ‘what if’s for the next month. Honestly, he wasn’t all too sure what drew him to the unnamed boy. He always found that concept interesting really, the idea that humans could become so infatuated so quickly, to have that want and craving to know someone even if you’ve only just met them. Maybe it was because humans were inherently social creatures, or maybe it was the longing to feel accepted in society or perhaps even the crippling fear of being left alone. 

Then again, maybe he was just overthinking.

As Wonjin prepared the blonde boy’s drink, Serim found himself getting increasingly nervous, his mind trying to think of things to say. After all, he couldn’t go up to him and go ‘Hey I thought you were so cute that I nearly choked on my own spit and went into a whole panic trying to take your order and maybe now I just really really want to get to know you better if you’d let me’ If only life were that easy. No, he didn’t want to come off that strong and scare the poor boy off. However, before he could think of something better to say, Wonjin called him over to signal the boy’s order was done and it was time for Serim to take it to him.

“And don’t drop it this time!” 

Serim would’ve snapped back if his mind wasn’t preoccupied at the moment. Even as he approached the stranger’s table, his brain was busy going through all the ways this could possibly go wrong. His focus being on keeping his hands steady as he delivered the order.

“There you go!” Serim exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically before the boy in front of him could even register his order had been delivered.

The stranger gave him a small smile before responding with a small thanks, his hands wrapping around the cup of his drink, the fabric of his cardigan acting as a barrier between the hot cup and his bare hand. Serim decided at that moment that it was now or never.

“You’re not from here are you?” 

The boy met his eyes, somewhat startled, not expected to be talked to. His cheeks flushed red before responding, his voice soft as he shook his head slightly.

“Well.. No. I only really arrived here a few days ago,” he said before pausing for a second, debating whether or not he should elaborate for a moment. “Actually.. I nearly got myself lost today.. That’s how I ended up here.”

“Really?”

“Well.. Yeah.”

A silence fell over the two boys, their eyes studying the boy in front of them, almost intrigued at the situation they were in. Serim watched as the boy’s eyes trailed up his uniform, stopping briefly to read his name tag and then up towards his eyes. And at the very moment their eyes locked, he watched as the blonde-haired boy in front of him burst into laughter, his laugh echoing through the shop as his eyes turned into small crescents. It was infectious and adorable. Serim felt his heart swell, as he joined in, completely captivated by the boy in front of him.

As their laughter died down, Serim opened his mouth to speak once again, “In that case.. If you’re not busy, my shift ends in about 15 minutes.. Maybe I could give you a crash course on Seoul..? If you want to, that is! If not that’s totally fine!”

The boy tilted his head sideways slightly as he pondered the question. Serim could feel his heart racing, as his mind started to overthink his decision. Maybe he was a bit too quick, too direct, too eager. _You literally just met him, what are you thinking?? For all he may know, you could be a serial killer! I mean, you aren’t, but he doesn't know that!!_

“Sure, why not? What have I got to lose anyways.”

Serim snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes immediately looking at the boy who had a smile plastered across his face as his mouth. His mouth formed an ‘o’ at the response, not expecting a yes at all before breaking out into a similar smile.

“I- uh-yeah! Just wait there then! I’ll come over after my shift,” he managed to respond as a small blush crept up his cheeks. 

The boy nodded in response, “Got it.”

Serim could barely contain his excitement as he turned away to head back to register, his brain fighting the urge to sprint over and recount the events to Wonjin. Now he had 15 minutes to figure out what in the world he was going to say to the boy, well that, and compose himself so he didn’t turn into a complete incoherent mess. He wasn’t exactly sure how this whole situation was going to play out or if it would work out but for some reason, he had a good feeling about this. He’s not all too sure why, but for some reason it felt like the start of _something_. He wasn’t sure what the something was either, but he found himself looking forward to finding out what. One thing’s for sure though, he did not think this was how his day was going to go. Not that he was complaining.

“By the way!”

Serim froze in his tracks, before turning back to face the blonde-haired boy once more. “Hmm?”

“The name’s Allen.”


End file.
